vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Akili
The Akili is a secretive intelligence agency operating throughout the galaxy, observing empires, collecting information, and assassinating political figures deemed a threat to the Solaris Federation. The Akili is by far, the oldest and most prolific intelligence agency still active today, established by the Amara, Montsho Madora, who was also the former Kaizari of Solaris between M7-M9. He is the son of Binadamu Madora, to whom he delievers his reports of the xeno activity, but most of all those of the Imperium of Man. The Akili has eyes at almost every level on the Adeptus Terra, with knowledge ranging from the location of the Grey Knights' headquarters on Titan, the location of 85% of the Inquisition's members, and even the operation capacity of the Golden Throne. With more than 32,000 years of experience under it's belt, the Akili has proven it's superiority over the Inquisition, and has done so many times, both in battle and covertly. History 'Creation' The Akili has, unsurprisingly, kept the history of it's past secret, leaving those records for their highest-ranking members. Thus, only members such as Esther Madora are privy to such knowledge. However, all members know that the Akili was created by Montsho Madora in 372.M7, shortly after the threat of the Eldar Empire turned it's eyes to the Xai'athi, observing the rise that species, and scrutinizing every action they made. The Eldar had been investigating the Xai'athi and their relationship with the Eldar that were raised in Solaris. Montsho wasn't comfortable with the attention, and began work on fixing the issue, by assembling the survivors of the Siri Huduma, after their disaterous first contact with the Eldar. Even though some millennia had past, the Siri Huduma had not been able to regain it's size, and as the most senior of it's members had been killed by the Eldar, the precious knowledge and experience they held was lost. Thus, those survivors were to be intergrated into a new agency, with far better weaponry and training, and their goal to prevent such attacks by xenos was to be of the upmost importance. Organization Operations The current operations undertaken by the Akili are unknown, as is needed. The Akili does not share it's operations with the government, and practically every Kaizari with the exceptions of the first three, and Kaizaris Tu, Hekima, Shujaa, and Vijana, have no knowledge of the Akili's existence. The Akili is known by Binadamu to be operating on Terra, collecting information on the High Lords of Terra, and the Adeptus Custodes. They have been sampling DNA from the Eldar farseers from Craftworld Biel-Tan, which is the closest to Xai'athi space, and have recently assassinated an Inquisitor that threatened to call a crusade against the Sankari. How they've managed to accomplish these tasks is unknown to even Binadamu, but so long as the job at hand is completed, he has no issue with the matter. 'Operation: Reaper Storm' During the Perseus Crusades, the Imperium of Man attempted to exert it's control over the Solaris Federation's Frontier Worlds, and appeared to be close to victory. However, shortly before the Federation could repulse the attack, the commanders in charge were given orders to move their force elsewhere. The message was shocking, as the Imperium was on the verge of complete victory (though this was due in part to the Frontier nations own infighting rather than the Federation inability to fight back). However, the Akili had been watching Imperial fleet movements, studying their timetables, and testing their defenses. Confident that the Imperium's slower Warp drives would be their undoing as they attempted to rush back to stop any attacks, the Akili secretly feed the Kijeshi High Command knowledge of the Imperium's defensive gaps in Segmentum Tempestus, and with that knowledge in hand, the Kijeshi and Merikebu went ahead on a fast, devestating invasion of the Imperium, striking unknowing worlds, and disappearing weeks before any help could arrive, let alone the message for such to reach the ears of nearby planets. The invasion would be known from that point onwards as Operation: Reaper Storm, the most successful (and the only), invasion of Imperial space by the Federation. 'Mission to Galactic Core' Technology The technology used by the Akili is second-to-none. The agency uses hybrid Xai'athi and Eldar technology, with the addition of daemonic and C'tan weapons. Akili agents are trained to handle to any form of technology they may recover during missions, or bring the devices of new species back their bases as quickly and safely as possible. Following the Second Eldar Conflict, the Xai'athi had enormous quanities of working Eldar weapons, vehicles, and devices all across their territory, but no one who knew how to operate it. Also, the Eldar Empire was not content with a "lesser" civilization holding onto their best tech, and was expected to handle the problem at once. Thus, the Akili stepped up, and whisked all of the Eldar tech away from preying eyes, and took them back to the Akili headquarters on Madora-4. What the Akili have done with that technology since then is unknown, but it is rumored that what they've done with it is quite amazing. The Akili headquarters is believed to be unassaliable, due to the incorporation of Eldar, Xai'athi, copied Necron weaponry into the defence grid of the base. What the Akili is doing with the tech of other more advanced species is unknown to the Mtawala himself, and even he has no wishes to see what the Akili plans to doing with their plunder. Category:Storage Category:Copyright